Surviving Love
by Obsidian Sphinx
Summary: A forgotten piece of Hiei's past has come back...can Kurama and Hiei's love survive? This is the sequel to my previous story: And They Lived Happily Ever After. It's not really necessary that you read it, but it would help a little bit. UPDATED! Ch. 4!
1. Chapter 1

Surviving Love Sequel to . . .And They Lived Happily Ever After By: Obsidian Sphinx Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...that's pretty much it...sorry, but this disclaimer just isn't that creative...^_^,  
  
Author's Note: Ok, this is the sequel to, ...And They Lived Happily Ever After. I don't necessarily think this is as good as the last story, but I wasn't so sure if the last story was that good. It all depends on the reader really. So I'm counting on you guys to send me reviews! I don't mind if they are flames and I certainly don't mind if they are happy- go-lucky, encouraging reviews either! So there you have it, I hope you enjoy this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A soft breeze escaped past the closed curtains of Kurama's window, bringing small rays of sunshine with it. The little doses of golden light illuminated the dark room and created a glimmering web of morning around two slumbering figures. The breeze gently whirled around them and hummed a hallow, breathy tune, almost as though it were urging them to wake up. For it's efforts, it was greeted with the opening of two, radiant emerald eyes and a soft, small smile.  
  
Kurama yawned and tried to stretch, but his tired muscles crumbled back, forcing him to snuggle deeper still into his pillow. He let out a satisfied, sleepy moan as his skin brushed the soft material that was his sheets. He noticed then, black strands protruding from underneath the covers and smiled once more. He proceeded to wrap his arms around the fire- koorime and nuzzle his neck. Hiei shifted beneath him and let out a growl, which was his usual morning greeting.  
  
"Morning," whispered Kurama's husky voice.  
  
"Don't remind me," answered Hiei, still refusing to open his eyes. Kurama chuckled. He pushed some of the crimson red hair out of his face and made a move to stand, however a hand on his wrist prevented the action.  
  
"Hiei, I need to get ready for work."  
  
Hiei turned to face him with a smile. "Whether or not you go to work doesn't effect me in any way, shape or form. So I guess if you want me to let you go, I'll need convincing." He grinned slyly, and Kurama did the same. He then slipped back onto the mattress and touched his lips to the fire-koorime's. The feather light touch turned into a passionate kiss that left both of them panting.  
  
"Can I go now?" Kurama asked after catching his breath.  
  
Hiei released his captured wrist with a satisfied smile. "I suppose," he replied. Kurama blinked and sighed an almost hopeless sigh. Hiei lifted an eyebrow. "What's wrong fox?"  
  
Suddenly he enveloped the koorime in a tight embrace and pressed his lips against his partner's. "I don't want to go to work now," said the red-head. Hiei chuckled. Just as he was about to respond, a pounding came at the door, and then, muffled yells. The two demons groaned simultaneously.  
  
"Coming!" Kurama called. Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of bed and crossed his arms. The kitsune grabbed a hair holder and put it in, as he believed his hair still required a fair amount of tending to before it could be considered presentable.  
  
He walked out of the bedroom and was greeted with more pounding and yelling. Clad in a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt, he opened his apartment door and was nearly knocked to the floor by Botan and Keiko.  
  
"Kurama! Big trouble! Koenma . . . and then lots of pain and a big explosion, huge evil and-"  
  
"Hold it!" Kurama yelled, cutting off the gibberish that was pouring from Botan's mouth.  
  
"What Botan means to say is that Koenma has something very important to tell you. It's a mission," Keiko said and brushed her hair behind her ear. Her eyes glanced towards the slightly opened bedroom door. "Hiei needs to come as well. From what I understand, you'll need all the help you can get," she added pointedly. Botan nodded enthusiastically throughout Keiko's entire translation. Suddenly, Hiei appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Good morning, Hiei," Keiko and Botan greeted almost in unison. He yawned.  
  
"Morning," he said back. "So what's this I hear about a mission?" At that Botan's panicked expression returned.  
  
"Go to the Reikai and meet with Koenma before it's too late," she said. They nodded and in fifteen minutes they were dressed and ready  
  
"We're off," Kurama said. Hiei gave a small wave and a wink and the two left, leaving Keiko and Botan standing alone in Kurama's apartment. They were both silent for a moment, doing nothing more than listening to the clock ticking away the seconds.  
  
"Hmm. . . well, I hope they're going to be okay," said Keiko.  
  
Botan nodded. "Yeah, so umm. . . . you wanna go shopping?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama and Hiei had met both Yusuke and Kuwabara in Koenma's office.  
  
"G'morning guys," Yusuke greeted with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, somethin' like that," answered Hiei.  
  
"I know what you mean," Kuwabara said.  
  
"I think we're all tired as hell," agreed Kurama. The conversation ensued between the four friends, and so they didn't notice when Koenma entered the room.  
  
Hey, you guys!" he yelled, desperately grabbing at their attention. They all looked up. "Well, thank you for your attention. I'm so glad to see that you're concerned about the fate of the world!" Koenma said sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever, what do you want?" Yusuke asked as he rolled his eyes  
  
"Ever the charming one, aren't you Yusuke?" Kurama said with a humorous twinkle in his eye. Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Hey! We've got problems here!" Koenma once again tried to stress the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"What's up?" Kuwabara asked and stepped forward a little. Koenma clapped his hands.  
  
"George!" he called. The blue demon ran in, nervous as always.  
  
"Yes, Koenma-sama?"  
  
"Put in the tape."  
  
"Yes sir, Koenma-sama!" The blue oni took a title less tape and put it in the VCR. They all turned to look at the fuzzy screen and all they could hear was static at first. However, after a moment the screen showed a picture of a shadowed demon with glowing sapphire eyes. It moved through the dark as though the dark as though it were one with it. The demon jumped up on the wall that guarded the Reikai palace. It perched on it and seemed to take the form of the great stone gargoyles that line the famous Notre Dame Cathedral. It was at that point that they noticed the neatly folded wings on the demon's back. Suddenly, it jumped from the wall and seemed to disappear, but about a half a second later it reappeared in front of the palace's six guards. The six guards made gasps of surprise, but recovered from the shock and tried to attack. The poor creatures had no idea the kind of youkai they were dealing with, for the sapphire eyes glowed even brighter, almost to where the light was blinding. When it stopped, all that was left of the guards were mangled, strewn about pieces.  
  
Hiei gasped. That technique. . . no, it couldn't be. . . .could it? Kurama nudged him and raise an inquisitive eyebrow. Hiei merely glanced over at him and then back at the screen. Kurama shrugged and also turned his eyes back to the TV.  
  
They watched as the shadowed figure slipped past the huge doors into the dark palace. The oni, or those that were around, began yelling and running away in fear. This didn't at all seem to bother the intruder, as it made its way through the many passages and hallways, slaying anything that tried to stop it. The figure came to what looked like a simple brick wall. However, slim fingers pushed on various bricks that formed and 'x' and the entire was slid back and open. Out of the dark glimmered a strange silver streak. This creature seemed to hesitate a moment and it's wings fluttered in what could be described as a nervous gesture. Nevertheless, it slowly reached for the object and pulled it into the slightly lighter part of the chamber. The object was a silver bow and arrow of what seemed the finest craftsmanship. On the actual bow was a shimmering green line of laurel leaves, obviously symbolizing victory. The question was for who.  
  
Koenma paused the tape.  
  
"Whoa, what is that thing?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, we don't know what that demon is, only that it's eyes are an eery blue and it's winged. As for the weapon, well that is called the Laurel Archery."  
  
Kurama blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. "The Laurel Archery. That sounds familiar," he said.  
  
Koenma narrowed his eyes at the red-head. "Well it should! You're half the reason we had to lock it up!"  
  
Suddenly a light of realization flashed in his emerald eyes. "Oh, that's right! I remember now!" Kurama exclaimed. Koenma glared and Kurama smirked. The other three looked at them, curiosity etched on their faces.  
  
"Umm. . . . . . why? What did Kurama do?" asked Kuwabara obviously tired of wondering.  
  
"About 350 years ago, the Laurel Archery was considered nothing more than a myth and few knew if it. The myth spoke of a silver archery set that, when possessed by a being, had the power to alter reality as they saw fit. Imagine the power!" Kurama explained. At the last thing he said, everyone saw a flash of gold in his eyes. Kurama shook his head and frowned. Sometimes his youko side just kind of came out. "Uhh. . . . . so anyway," he continued, "I had reason to believe that it was more than a mere tale. So, I went after it and managed to obtain it-"  
  
"Yeah, and then he proceeded to reek havoc in the Makai! In the Reikai, we could barely keep up with the paperwork!!" Koenma yelled, interrupting Kurama's explanation.  
  
'You were a naughty fox' the kitsune heard Hiei's voice in his mind. He glanced over at the smirking koorime.  
  
'Hmm, koi, only you would now how naughty I still am' he replied mentally.  
  
Their mental conversation ended as Yusuke interrupted. "So what did you did, how did you get it away from Kurama?"  
  
Koenma sighed. "We didn't. One day it just showed up at the palace doors."  
  
At this, everyone looked over at the easily smiling kitsune.  
  
"I got bored, I suppose. Youko live for freedom and thrill and challenge. So what is the fun of living in a reality where no one could challenge me?" However, if I wasn't going to use it, then no one else was going to either. So I wrapped it up and personally delivered it to the Reikai," he explained.  
  
"Man, Kurama, you had all that power at your fingertips and you gave it up. Lucky for, I guess," Kuwabara said, staring in disbelief at the fox. Kurama shrugged.  
  
"Wait. You delivered it yourself?" Koenma inserted himself back into the conversation. The human-youko nodded. Koenma frowned. "That might explain why at about the same time we discovered the Laurel Archery, we also discovered one of our safes had been completely ransacked." All eyes fell on Kurama again.  
  
"No idea what you're talking about, Koenma," he replied  
  
"Okay, okay, so enough of this you guys. What's the mission? You need us to get this thing back, right?" Yusuke's loud voice filled the room.  
  
The Reikai prince nodded enthusiastically. "Yes Yusuke, and I'm afraid if you fail, the three worlds are doomed."  
  
The green-clad young man sighed. "So what else is new?"  
  
Koenma leaned forward with a scowl. "This is serious!"  
  
"Isn't it always?" Yusuke retorted. A yawn escaped him.  
  
"So what do you know about it?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hmm. . . . well all we know is that the demon went back to the Makai and it's somewhere near the shadow caverns."  
  
"You know, I've never been to that part of the Makai, but I hear it's quite treturous," offered the kitsune. He looked aver at Hiei, who had become strangely quiet. "Hiei, have you been to the caverns?" At this the fire-koorime stiffened. He felt everyone's eyes upon him and went somewhat pale.  
  
"I . . . . . yes, I have," he replied in a whisper.  
  
"Are you okay, Hiei?" Yusuke asked and got right up in his face, deep brown eyes showing curiosity and concern. The normally fierce ruby eyes seemed to faze in and out. Yusuke waved his hand in his friends face. "Heeeeelllllllloooooo! Hiei? Yohoo! Hiei! Earth to Hiei, can you hear us Hiei?" Suddenly a hand landed gently on Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you guys leave Hiei and I alone for a minute I'll see if I can't help him," Kurama said softly.  
  
"Yeah, but what about--"  
  
"Don't worry. Just give me a few minutes."  
  
Yusuke sighed. "Fine. C'mon guys." The three other men filed out of the room leaving the two demons alone. Kurama eyed his friend and lover with concern. Hiei's eyes seemed empty and fragile, as though any disturbance would shatter them. Kurama hesitated before brushing his hand against the koorime's smooth cheek. Hiei's ruby eyes flashed, but he made no further moves or emotions that could even slightly be considered as evidence that he was even aware of the fox's presence. Kurama sucked in his breath and wrapped his arms around the passive figure. He then lifted Hiei's chin and stile a butterfly kiss. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him and gently embrace his waist.  
  
"Hiei, are you okay? You scared me, you know."  
  
"I'm sorry to have worried you. I'm alright now."  
  
Kurama blinked and pulled away, his emerald eyes carefully studying Hiei's own. "You sure?" he asked, not really believing the other demon.  
  
"Yes, Kurama, I'm okay, honestly I am. . . . . it's just. . . nothing. . . .forget it." The fox opened his mouth to retort, but before his tongue could form words, let alone voice them, Yusuke exploded into the room looking panic-stricken.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we've got problems! There are demons loose in the Ningenkai! They're killing people left and right!" he yelled. Hiei and Kurama both became alarmed.  
  
"It's the effects of the Laurel Archery. Yusuke, you take Kuwabara and go take core of the Ningenkai, Hiei and I will go destroy the source of this chaos."  
  
"Are you sure you don't need us to help? I mean, what if you get into trouble?"  
  
"No need to worry, Yusuke, Hiei and I will be just fine. Go protect the girls and the kids." Yusuke nodded and disappeared.  
  
They watched after the closed door and their only companion was silence. Kurama tossed a side-glance at Hiei. The fire-koorime had his hands clenched at his sides and a steely look in his eyes. His mind seemed to be wandering. There was almost a slight look of confusion about him. It was about the demon they'd seen. Suddenly Kurama felt a certain amount of anger within him. That demon was someone from Hiei's past, someone who had caused him great pain.  
  
"Kurama, let's go." The fox snapped back from his thoughts at the sound of his lover's voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, let's go," repeated Hiei. Kurama blinked as Hiei walked past him and opened the door.  
  
"Wait up, Hiei!" he called.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter One  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Surviving Love Sequel to . . . And They Lived Happily Ever After By: Obsidian Sphinx Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Yu Yu Hakusho? Now let's think about this. Why would I be writing this if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho?  
  
Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2. Sorry it took such a very long time to get this out. . . .I had a bit of writer's block. Thanks to all that reviewed. Please read and enjoy! Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They left the Reikai palace, easily making a portal to the Makai. Fifteen minutes later found the duo walking in the middle of a grove of trees. Kurama shifted uncomfortably. Hiei hadn't uttered a sound, let alone a word since they had left. A thought crossed his mind then. Perhaps he should change into youko form. After all, they were in the middle of the Makai forest and he could sense lingering youkis all around him. He knew that the inhabitants of the forest were watching them, though most of them were merely low A class, high B class, and posed no real threat. He thought better of changing shape, as it would probably attract more demons, seeing as how very few youkai didn't want a youko for one reason or another. Not only that, but, as it stood, if some of his old enemies or lovers picked up on his youki, they'd be in for real trouble.  
  
He sighed. "Koi, I realize we're going west, but where are the Shadow Caverns?" Kurama asked, desperate to kill the silence that existed between them.  
  
"Beyond this forest and then we'll have to cross the Hades Swamp. Past there it's fairly flat land, though there aren't many plants or anything to offer cover of we're attacked. It's kind of like a prairie. The caverns are located deep within the spearmint forest," Hiei stated in monotone.  
  
"I see. . . . .umm. . . . Hiei, what's wrong? And don't tell me 'nothing', because your not that good of a liar." Red eyes locked onto fiercely, yet pained looking green ones, and Hiei suddenly felt the reserve he had over his heart melt away at the sight of the kitsune. He cursed himself mentally. He'd hurt him again. He hadn't meant to, but-  
  
"Please, Hiei. I know it had something to do with the winged youkai on the tape. Won't you tell me?" Hiei bit his lip. Could he tell Kurama? He wasn't sure, after all, it was only a thought that maybe that youkai was her. However small the chances, he couldn't help but hold onto the thought that she was alive, that somehow she had survived.  
  
Both of them were so deeply submerged in thought, that they failed to notice the youki and the looming shadow approaching them. Suddenly, the sound of an arrow broke them from their trances, and gave Hiei just enough time to evade the deadly weapon. Their survival instincts flooded their senses and they got into a defensive fighting stance. Another array of arrows rained down on them and their aim was so precise it was difficult to dodge.  
  
"Where are they coming from?" Kurama yelled.  
  
"Everywhere! I can't pinpoint the source- Ah!" an arrow ripped through his shoulder.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama called at the sound of his lovers cry. Dodging arrows, he made his way to the koorime, who seemed to crumple when Kurama took him in his arms. Strangely, the assault stopped, but the two barely noticed.  
  
"Take it out, fox," Hiei ordered. Certainly this was not the worst wound he's ever obtained. Kurama nodded. He broke it and Hiei clenched his fists, but the human-youko did not seem effected by this. He placed a slim hand forcefully on Hiei's chest.  
  
"Hold your breath and on the count of three, let it out sharply," instructed the red-head. Hiei merely nodded, doing as he was told and the arrow slid out, bringing a waterfall of blood with it. He let out a cry of pain, although the pain was dimmed by Kurama's method.  
  
Quickly, Kurama pulled a seed from his hair and pressed it ti the ground. Immediately, a few large leaves sprouted, that of which he picked  
  
"What are those?" Hiei asked, eyeing the plant.  
  
Kurama grinned. "What? Don't you trust me?"  
  
Hiei frowned. "Of course! I was just curious." A laugh escaped the kitsune's lips and he set to work.  
  
"These will help clean the wound and dull the pain." Hie placed a leaf on the back of the wound. "Use your youki to singe this." Hiei raised an eyebrow at the request, but used a minimal amount of youki to do so. The now blackened leaf shriveled at the edges and Kurama crushed it in his palm and sprinkled the warm shards into the wound and covered it with another leaf. He then took the sash from around his waist and dressed the wound. "There. That should do it," Kurama said and helped Hiei to his feet  
  
"Thank you, fox."  
  
Kurama ran a hand through his crimson hair and smiled. "Mmhm, but what was with that random attack? And what did it stop so suddenly?"  
  
Hiei sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sure but-" Hiei stopped  
  
"What is it?" questioned the fox.  
  
"That youki," replied the koorime. Suddenly, before the kitsune had time to say anything, Hiei flitted away into the trees. Kurama felt his youki rise and then there was another power too. He saw blurs of light and heard the clang of weapons. Then, a cry was heard, but it was not male, much to Kurama's relief. About a minute later a shadowy figure fell from the tree tops almost right at his feet. Kurama blinked and looked down at the slim form, or what he could see, for most of the body was covered by. . . . .wings? He gasped. The youkai from the tape! Hiei jumped down, his arms crossed over his chest. The figure moaned and stirred slightly. The wings seemed to twitch and flutter and spread out. The grayish-silvery color that covered her body flashed on and off several times before disappearing all together. The dark color gone, revealed a semi-tall woman, probably only 5'5" or so. She had glossy, wavy chestnut brown hair that extended to below her shoulder blades and she had a petit frame. Her clothing consisted of a pair of black leggings and black boots that went up to the middle of her shins. Her slim torso sported a black, wide-sleeved v-neck shirt. Over this outfit was a gray sleeveless tunic of which came to a point at her ankles. A thin black sash circled her waist, the long ends hung down to her knees. Lastly, there was a black scarf around her neck, greatly resembling Hiei's. Her skin wasn't tan, but not pale either. She had well accented, perfectly sculpted features, but most of all were the sapphire colored eyes.  
  
She pulled herself up to a sitting position and Kurama got in a defensive stance. Hiei merely glared down at her. She looked familiar, a lot like. . . like her, and the youki was similar too, but to strong. For the first time, she realized, or seemed to realize that there were people around her. Quickly, she jumped to her feet and also got in a defensive stance.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"That's not your concern. Why were you watching us?" retorted Kurama.  
  
"I had my reasons," she shot back. The white wings began to flutter and she lifted from the ground, gaining speed fast. However, the snap of a whip cracked through the air, and she cried out in surprise, pain shooting through her leg. Around her right leg was a thorny, green whip, the thorns cutting into her flesh. Drops of blood splattered on the ground, mingling with the earth. She found herself staring into mischievous, slightly scary, beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Come down and I won't yank," he said.  
  
She smirked. " You aren't dealing with any normal demon, human."  
  
Kurama smirked back. "And you aren't dealing with a mere human." The two stared at each other, possibly measuring one another. Hiei watched this in interest and his eyes caught sight of a few wines sneaking quietly up behind the female demon. Kurama had his bases covered, indeed.  
  
That's when he saw it, the small black tear shaped gem dangling from her neck.  
  
'A koorime tear gem. . . mine, but how? It was her!'  
  
"Kurama!" he yelled. The fox glanced at him, but made no move of releasing his prey. Hiei drew his katana and in one swipe severed the vine, with ended up throwing the unsuspecting kitsune to the ground. "Ro! Stop! Don't go! Ro!" he yelled as the so called Ro began her retreat into the air. Abruptly, though, she stopped and looked at him.  
  
"How do you know my name? Who the hell are y-" her hands flew to the small pendant and grasped it as though it were her very life. "Oh my God. Y. . . . you're eyes. . . . Hiei!?"  
  
"Ro," he whispered, barely audible. Slowly she descended to the ground, hesitant and cautious. The two demons stepped closer to one another, trusting yet uncertain. Blue and ruby eyes melted together, and mingled in a scene of longing and a familiar feeling of companionship and . . . love? Suddenly, they both smiled and embraced one another, parting moment later.  
  
"But Ro, you're supposed to be dead," Hiei said.  
  
She shook her head. "No, not me, you. You're supposed to be dead. I saw you die," protested the winged youkai. Hiei frowned and furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"No, I saw you die." Now both of them were confused, however, Ro straightened her hair and patted the dirt off of her clothing, then neatly folded her white downy wings behind her back. Carefully, she took his hands in her own.  
  
"It doesn't matter. The point is that we're both alive and that we're together again. God, I've missed you, Hiei. You've changed so much." He put a hand to her cheek and she covered it with her own slim hand, savoring the touch.  
  
"I've missed you too, Ro. You're different as well." Hiei found his voice unusually husky and unsteady. Seeing her before him was like seeing a piece of his past coming back. The sudden feeling in his heart was much the same that it was back then and he found his body seemed to want to reach out for her to hold her like in the days before she 'supposedly' died. Hiei felt himself going forwards, his lips yarning to touch hers, and then, a mere inch away, a picture flashed in his mind. A beautiful picture portraying a certain crimson haired, green eyed fox. Kurama. He jerked back, startling bath himself and Ro. She looked at him with worry and surprise.  
  
"What's wro-"  
  
"Kurama," he cut her off.  
  
"Kurama?" came her question. The koorime stepped back and adverted his eyes from the pretty winged demon before him. To the left of him was the kitsune leaning against a tree, his arms wrapped around himself. His eyes watched Hiei, regarding him with a certain amount of jealousy, but mainly fear. A soft wind rustled his hair and gave his entire body an unworldly amount of beauty. Hiei slowly approached his. . . his lover. . . right? Yes, of course Kurama was his lover, Kurama was his life, the best thing that ever happened to him.  
  
Doubt suddenly crept into his mind. He shook his head. No, doubt was not an option here! Kurama was his fox, end of story, period.  
  
With a new bout of confidence, Hiei knelt before the beautiful kitsune.  
  
"Kurama," he said softly. Green eyes caught and captured ruby ones.  
  
"Yes, Hiei?" he asked. There was something in his voice, but Hiei couldn't place it.  
  
"Um. . . are you alright?" The fox let out a sigh and stood up abruptly..  
  
"I'm fine. I was just waiting for you to get done with your. . . reunion. Aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
Hiei blinked. "Um. . . of course. Her name is Ro and. . ." he made a motion for the girl to come over. She did. The two did not smile or show any form of greeting, merely stared intensely at each other, trying to understand one another's motives. "Ro, this is Kurama, my. . . partner," continued Hiei. Kurama narrowed his eyes at the fire-koorime and then at Ro, who impassively stared back. Silence ensued before finally, Kurama offered her his hand, which she lightly and reluctantly too.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," said the human-youko impassively.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," replied the winged youkai.  
  
Hiei cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I believe we should set up camp. As it would appear, we need to talk." ~*~ Meanwhile in the Ningenkai, Yusuke and Kuwabara had located Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and the kids. Currently, they fought groups of youkai and even cultivated humans.  
  
"Tori, stay near me," said Keiko. Tori pushed away from her mother.  
  
"No, mom, I can help Dad and Kuwabara!" she argued. Keiko was on the verge of protesting when a stray demon launched itself towards them. It was an ugly creature with protruding horns all over it's bulky body and sharp fangs dripped saliva. "No you don't!" came Tori's cry. With a sudden flare of ki, a blue light appeared and took the shape of a glowing scythe in her hand. In one clean swipe, she cut the demon in two. Yusuke looked back.  
  
"Good job sweety!" he yelled over to her.  
Tori winked and gave him a thumbs up. "Damn right!" she replied.  
  
"Language, Tori, you're grounded," Keiko said.  
  
"Aw, but-"  
  
"Back talk, that's an additional day."  
  
Tori grumbled under her breath, "Damn."  
  
"That's two days."  
  
Tori ducked her head. "Shit."  
  
"Three. . . keep it up, honey, and you'll be going on two weeks." Tori rolled her eyes. She didn't know how her mother did it.  
  
Yusuke shot a few dozen youkai, but the wave seemed to keep coming. Kuwabara dodged a few attacks and diced a couple of demons, who, for some reason or other, had chosen to attempt a head-on attack.  
  
"Hiei and Kurama better do something quick, or we can all kiss life good- bye," Yusuke yelled. They were all running low on energy, to much more of the attach, and they'd either be dead or would have to run for it, though they didn't know where. ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter 2 To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Surviving Love Sequel to ...And They Lived Happily Ever After By: Obsidian Sphinx Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho because, well . . . duh. And if you 're thinking the chicken crossed the road for the reason I know most of you are thinking, then you are quite mistaken.  
  
Author's Note: Well, um, I suppose you're all wondering why I haven't updated. You see what happened was, and it was the craziest thing, I . . . um died. (Stares at glaring people) Okay, I didn't die, I . . . went on a spiritual journey to a distant land to find my inner self! (stares nervously at glaring people) Okay FINE! I'm too lazy to go on spiritual journey to a distant land. Obviously you people aren't stupid (not MOST of you anyway) so I'll tell you the honest to God truth. I wasn't going to post this story, but my friend, Lonely Wanderer, (glares at Lonely Wanderer) said I SHOULD post the story, but my CLS (Chronic Laziness Syndrome) was kicking in on high so I didn't FEEL like posting the story. So, she just HAD to hijack my damned notebook, and she got pretty far, but then HER CLS started kicking in on high, and I forgot about the story completely until she said she was writing on it. (Don't hurt me, I'm sorry! It was all her! She's a witch! Burn her! Burn her!) Well, that's it for me, Happy Readings! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going to go get some fire wood. Be back in a few," Hiei said and disappeared into the forest. This action left the two other demons sitting across from one another, again locked in a staring battle.  
  
"You aren't human, are you?" Kurama blinked and looked away.  
  
"Not necessarily, I'm sort of half human," he replied. Ro watched as Kurama placed a hand on the ground and up sprouted a bunch of plants that she couldn't begin to name. They grew around them, entwining and cris-crossing, even coming up under them, creating a sort of make-shift bedding area, which was actually quite comfortable.  
  
"That comes in pretty handy," she said as she fingered the vegetation. Kurama nodded. About that time Hiei came back with an armload of fire wood and dropped them in the center of their sight. He sat down himself next to Kurama, who scooted closer to the fire-koorime.  
  
"Ro, what were you doing watching us?"  
  
She sighed. "I was informed that you two were after the Laurel Archery. You see, there's this demon who goes by the name of Crandar. We worked together for a whole as thieves, but the bastard tried to have me killed. So after I beat the hell out of him, he disappeared. This was a few years ago. However, recently, I got word that he was going to attempt to steal the Laurel Archery. Well, naturally, I'd heard of what the weapon could do because that legendary thief Youko Kurama's tale still travels around the Makai."  
  
Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances that did not go unnoticed.  
  
"What?" Ro asked. Hiei nodded at the fox and in a swirling of rose petals and a bright, white light, the beautiful red-head transformed into the stunning, breath- taking, beautiful Youko Kurama.  
  
Ro gasped. "Oh. . . so I guess you already know all about that, huh?" she asked, still staring in awe. Kurama shifted uncomfortably under her stare. He was used to being gazed at and he wasn't going to lie, his youko side enjoyed it. It was just he didn't like *her* staring.  
  
"So, continue," he urged as he crossed his arms over his chest. She shook her head.  
  
"Yes, but anyway, I knew that if he got his hands on it, then we'd all be doomed. So I stole it instead. I was going to take it back to my home. I thought it to be the safest place because only myself and. . . and you, Hiei, knew where I lived in the Shadow Caverns. Truth be told, before I could get home, Crandar attacked me. I kept myself from any serious injuries, but could not stop him from obtaining the artifact. Sometime afterwards I realized that the Reikai was putting their people on the case. I thought I'd offer my help because 1, I've got some things to settle with that SOB, 2, I can't defeat him alone, and 3, I've got vital information about Crandar's abilities as well as where-abouts."  
  
Hiei nodded. "I see," he commented. Kurama played with a silver lock of hair that he'd pulled over his shoulder. After he realized that she was done, he abruptly flipped it back into placed and locked his golden eyes on Ro.  
  
"Can you explain to us the random attack that took place? Why it stopped?" he asked.  
  
"That was a group of demons that Crandar created to kill you guys. He fears you despite his newly obtained power. I caught up to the lot of them and took 'em all out," she answered his question with an almost cocky confidence that could rival Kurama's.  
  
"What are you?" the fox asked abruptly.  
  
"I get the feeling I'm under interrogation." Ro's wings moved against the fading light, nothing more than a sillohete lingering amongst the twilight. They spread out and wrapped around her body. "I'm a shadow demon, unique because I've got wings. I guess really, I'm for the most part shadow demon, which is why I can cloak my body as you saw before. But somewhere, a while ago, one of my ancestors mated with a phoenix demon, and so here I am. I'm only part shadow demon, really," she shivered a little, as the cold Makai air surrounded them. Hiei picked up on this immediately and in a burst of ki, set the pile of wood aflame.  
  
"Better?" he asked her, and Kurama noted genuine concern in his voice.  
  
"Much. Thank you lo- . . . er. . . Hiei." Kurama caught the flaw in her sentence, the flaw Hiei hadn't, either that or he preferred to ignore it. Golden eyes narrowed with a glare of caution held in their shimmering depths.  
  
The youkai in the Ningenkai are many and Yusuke and Kuwabara can't hold out much longer, especially if their attentions are on Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and the children. We need to move quickly," Hiei stated.  
  
"Agreed . Crandar resides in Onyx Tower, which lies northwards past the Maze Jungle of Illusion."  
  
"Okay, let's go," Hiei said and stood up. He walked over to Ro and extended his hand to her. She smiled at him and gently laid her own slim hand in his, and Hiei gently pulled her to her feet. Kurama watched this with, what? Jealousy? Impossible! Youko Kurama never felt jealousy, but then, he wasn't the same youko anymore.  
  
The kitsune stood and called on his rose whip. Quickly, he disposed of the bed of vegetation he had created and snuffed out the fire.  
  
"You two just follow me, I'm going to fly ahead," Ro said Hiei nodded. He could easily flit from tree to tree and keep up. Kurama was fast in youko form but faster in fox form, which he's already taken. He could keep up easily as well. As for the jungle, well, Kurama could control the plants. The jungle was as confusing as a maze because it moved and created illusions. Most of the plants in the jungle were man-eaters. However with Kurama's powers, the deadly vegetation would pose no threat to them.  
  
And so their journey began. Kurama of foot, watching and sensing out dangers. His mind wander. Obviously, Ro was Hiei's, or had been, Hiei's lover. It was also clear she still wished to be with him. Did Hiei still want to be with her? Come the think if it, why hadn't Hiei ever told him about Ro? It appeared Kurama knew less about his lover than he thought.  
  
Hiei was in his own hurricane of thoughts. Ro was alive! When she had supposedly died, he felt as though his heart were ripped from his chest. He'd loved her. . . but did he still? No, of course not! He loved Kurama, but he. . . .ah! He wasn't sure anymore. His thoughts enveloped him to the extent that he nearly fell from the tree tops when Ro suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
"You've got a lot on your mind," she said.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
She sighed. "He's um. . . Kurama, that is, is, well. . . . beautiful." She couldn't help but look away. Hiei was so near and yet so didn't feel like she could touch him. So, she was surprised when his hand cupped her cheek and gently forced her to look at him. Those red eyes were so sincere, it was almost painful.  
  
"So are you," Hiei said softly. "Ro, I missed you so much. You meant everything to me. When I thought you died, it felt like my life was over. I couldn't think, I didn't want to live, Ro. I just. . . . wanted you."  
  
She nodded slowly. "I felt the same, love." That was when the two demons suddenly found themselves locked in a kiss. For Ro, it was like bliss, a paradise she'd longed for, but for Hiei, it was. . . it wasn't like Kurama's kiss. He wouldn't lie, he liked it, he missed it, but it wasn't the same. Ro simply was not Kurama, but then, Kurama wasn't Ro. He pulled away. The hurt in her sapphire eyes was evident. She sighed.  
  
"Very well, Hiei, give it time. . . alert Kurama, Onyx is before us," she said, and disappeared. Hiei shook his head.  
  
"Kurama!" he called and jumped from the tree limb. They were just a few yards from the jungle, Ro was a little further off in the distance. Suddenly, a small, silver fox slunk up from under the vegetation. As the creature trotted up towards Hiei a mist swirled around it's tiny form and then, walking towards him was the beautiful, silver youko.  
  
"Sorry, I got a little carried away in there." He brushed a few leaves from his silver mane and grinned. Hiei shook his head.  
  
"Stupid fox," he said. Kurama merely grinned wider. He looked up at the black tower.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
The koorime nodded. "I suppose."  
  
Ro approached them slowly, a dark look in her eyes. "You two need to distract the many, many, many guards Crandar has surrounding that place. I can get in undetected, you guys meet me inside."  
  
The fox bit his lip. He preferred to plan these things out a little more specifically, but he kept his tongue about him. There was a mutual agreement and Ro raised her hands into the air, her wings wrapped around her body, and when they came and spread back out, they found themselves staring at a metallically-gray clad figure with no facial features except for the vividly glowing pupil-less sapphire colored eyes. Those eyes stared at Hiei for, what seemed to Kurama, a very long time. What stabbed at him the most was that Hiei returned the stare for an equal amount of time, and the look they shared was equal. He narrowed his golden eyes at them. Ro's hand touched Hiei's cheek tenderly and Hiei covered the gray hand with his own. Kurama clenched his teeth and his fists. That demon was over-stepping her bounds. All she had to do was go a little farther and he'd be forced to dispose of the wench. He blinked. 'Damn youko side!' he thought. That demon, Ro, she meant something, a lot of something to Hiei. If he was ever responsible for any harm that came to her, Hiei would never forgive him. Kurama thought of the ain his fire-koorime lover had endured throughout his lifetime. In the end, all he cared about was Hiei's happiness, and if that meant that Ro took his place at Hiei's side, then so be it. The kitsune fought tears, but had no more time to dwell on these depressing thoughts, as a sweep of air blew his hair back and he looked up in time to see the winged-youkai fly away.  
  
"Come on, Kurama, "Hiei ushered. ~*~  
  
Tori sliced another few youkai demons in half. Next to her, Cris took out a few more with a burst of ki he sent flaming from the palm of his hand. As for the you Makori, she was using her energy to form a shield around herself, Yukina, and Keiko. In th for-ground fought Yusuke and Kuwabara. However, despite their combined efforts, the demons kept coming in over-whelming waves. Tori's glave cut another few youkai before she felt her legs tremble beneath her and it seemed the rest of her body became unbearably heavy. She collapsed and her youki weapon vanished.  
  
"Tori!" cried Keiko, the horror apparent in her voice. Yusuke looked behind him, his chocolate colored eyes growing wide at the sight of his daughter lying unconscious on the ground. Dodging the enemy left, right, up, down, whatever, he made his way to the group. "Yusuke?" came Keiko's scared voice. Yusuke picked up the young girl.  
  
"Expended to much energy. We all have, and we have to find some place to hide." With that said, Yusuke put Tori on his back and on cue, Makori dropped the shield and Yusuke picked Keiko up in his arms. Kuwabara picked up Yukina and shoved 'Kori under on arm while Chris jumped on his back. The two families ran, taking out attacking youkai whenever necessary. Eventually, they took refuge in the lobby of a building, ignoring the debris around them. All was silent as Yukina tended to all their wounds.  
  
"What about Tori?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Just some sleep and she should be okay," replied Yusuke. He shook his head. "Come on you guys, we can't hide forever," he whispered. ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Chapter 3 To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Surviving Love Sequel to ...And They Lived Happily Ever After By: Obsidian Sphinx Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho . . . so uh, yup.  
  
Author's Note: Chapter four! It's up! It's ALIVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ^_^, Happy Readings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A painful cry pierced the air at another guard went down, thanks to Kurama's rose whip. He grinned. He was enjoying himself. However, he reminded himself no to get carried away. They had work to do and Ro would need their help. He scowled. Noth that he wanted to help her, but for Hiei's sake he'd have to.  
  
"There!" came the fire-koorime's voice over the battle cries.  
  
Hiei was pointing to a somewhat cleared pathway leading up to the entrance. Kurama nodded and the pair fought their way to the dark entryway. Circling stairs greeted them and they did not hesitate to start their assent. In no time flat they found themselves atop a platform facing closed doors. Suddenly, a yell broke the air, coming from inside. Hiei reacted instantly, practically blowing the doors off their hinges. As they were about to run in, Kurama's sensitive ears twitched at the thundering sound of youkai running up the stairs.  
  
"Go on Hiei, I'll take care of them," the fox said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now!"  
  
Hiei nodded and disappeared. Kurama watched him leave, then turned to his oncoming battle.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei nearly got his head blown off as a stray attack came his way. He looked up to see Ro, her clothes torn, her hair tousled, and scratches and cuts heavily bleeding. He watched in horror as Crandar, a thin, lanky man, with waist-long brown hair and greenish eyes, sent a ball of youki flying towards Ro. The attack exploded against her chest, sending her backward into the stone wall.  
  
"Ro!" Hiei yelled.  
  
This brought Crandar's attention to the intruder.  
  
"Ah, one of Koenma's boys," he said with a sickening smile. "Let's see, what are you here for, the girl or the Laurel Archery?" Hiei clenched his teeth. "You bastard!" he seethed.  
  
Another laugh. "Angry? What are you going to do? You are in MY world. This is my reality," Crandar said and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Hiei attacked, the blade of his sword glinting dangerously. The enemy smiled and slowly put his hand up in the air, catching the blade with ease. "What?" came Hiei's surprised response as Crandar held the blade as though it were a butter knife, not even slightly piercing the skin.  
  
Crandar chuckled. "I told you, this is my world!" And with his other hand, he punched Hiei in the gut, sending him plummeting to the floor. He sent another ki blast to follow the previous attack, but Hiei dodged it narrowly, jumping to his feet and getting into a defensive stance. Crandar attacked once more, and no matter how the fire demon fought, Crandar repeatedly gained the upper hand.  
  
Ro watched this, unable to assist, as her body was to much in a state of disarray and her energy spent. However, if she didn't do something soon, Hiei would be joining her. That's when her eye caught the silver bow and arrow resting atop a red silk pillow on an alter. With Crandar's attention on Hiei, perhaps she could get it and if so, she could break it and then his power would be lost. Her mind made up, Ro forced herself to move towards the desired object. It seemed so very nears and yet, her body moved so slowly it felt as though it took forever to reach the alter. As she reached out for the beautiful artifact, once again she found herself hesitating as a sense of it's overwhelming power enveloped her.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama fought on in an attempt to keep the youkai from running to help their master. At the same time he tried to keep his eye on the battle opposite him. From what he could see, Hiei was getting the shit beat out of him and Ro was. . . what? She was dragging her mangled form towards the archery. He figured what she was planning and hope for her success sparked in him. He watched her hesitate, fingers twitching a mere inch from the artifact. 'Come on, pick it up!' Kurama urged mentally.  
  
As if she heard him, her hands reached out and grasped it. She held it above her knee, preparing to snap it. In her concentrated state of mind she failed to notice that Crandar's attention was now on her. He gathered a ball of youki in his palm and from the point where he tossed the orb towards the unsuspecting victim, everything seemed to go in slow motion.  
  
Kurama jumped clear over the mob of attacking youkai. Hiei's eyes went wide as the silver kitsune streaked past him and he realized his intent. "Kurama!! NO!" he yelled, but it was too late. Time sped up just as Kurama threw himself in front of Ro, his abdomen intersecting the attack.  
  
His limp body fell to the floor and slowly, a dark red puddle began to form beneath him. The thick liquid stained his white clothing and spread outward turning some of the once silver strands of hair into locks of sickening red. For Hiei, the battle, everything came to a earth shattering halt. However, Crandar's laugh took him back. "Damn. Killed a youko. What a waste.. . . . oh well."  
  
"Kurama. . . no. . . y-you, please, no," Hiei whispered and clenched his fists. Then, he set his deadly red stare on the still chuckling Crandar. "You bastard!! You will die!" he yelled.  
  
He then lept into the air, sword blazing. Crandar expected a head-on attack and prepared a defense. It so happened that the fire-koorime jumped over his head and landed in front of a still stunned Ro. Hiei grabbed the archery set from her grasp, tossed it in the air, and in one swipe, cut the bow in half.  
  
"No!" cried Crandar as it landed with a clatter on the stone floor.  
  
Hiei grinned evilly as a burst of ki build itself in his palm. He let it loose on the two pieces of the artifact, and from behind him, Ro tossed the arrow, which had been forgotten, into the flame. They watched as the set disintegrated.  
  
A scream laced the air and the two youkai turned their eyes towards the satisfying sight of Crandar on his knees, bent over and clutching his stomach in pain. The Laurel Archery's power drained from his body, leaving behind the weak being he'd been before. The demons who had been pouring into the room disappeared. ~*~  
  
"They're coming! We'll be forced to fight," said Kuwabara. Yusuke nodded and stoop up.  
  
"Yeah, I know. We'll have to try and lead them away from here."  
  
Keiko shook her head. "No, you can't! Both of you are spent energy wise. You'll only accomplish killing yourselves!" she protested, also standing.  
  
Yusuke smiled sadly at her. "Sorry, Keiko, but it's what I gotta do," Yusuke replied.  
  
"But--" he put a finger to her lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Keiko sighed. "Quiet Yusuke, don't act like that's the last time you'll say those words to me," she ordered.  
  
Yusuke nodded and turned away. "C'mon Kuwabara." The orange-haired man followed him silently out of the building. It seemed that the moment they stepped into the open, a dozen youkai pounced on them. As they were about to defend themselves, the monsters just. . . .disappeared. "What the-?" Yusuke started. He put down his fists and looked around, dumb- struck.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi. . .. . this, this means Kurama and Hiei did it!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "Yes!!" The two men hugged each other in glee, practically dancing a dance of victory.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke, you wanna divorce me or something?" came Keiko's voice. She was standing with her hands of her hips, a relieve smile lighting up her face.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately released each other and laughed happily. "I only hope my brother and Kurama are alright." Yukina appeared beside Keiko, her pretty, young face twisted in worry. Keiko placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine, Yukina," she said softly. The koorime nodded, but worry and the thought that something was wrong still showed on her face and in her red eyes. ~*~  
  
"Kurama," Hiei whispered as he cradled the fox in his arms. The kitsune stirred a little and golden eyes opened slowly.  
  
"H-Hiei. . . . . you. . . ." Kurama stuttered.  
  
The fire demon placed a finger to his lips. "Shh. . . . save your energy, love," he said.  
  
A small, painful smile, painful smile crossed Kurama's features. "You. . . . you love me. . . Hiei?"  
  
"Of course I do, I always have, Kurama, it's always been you. I LOVE you." Hiei held him tighter now, completely uncaring of the blood that spilled out on him.  
  
"I love. . . . you too." Kurama slowly lifted a shaky hand to caress the fire-youkai's face. Hiei covered it with his own hand.  
  
Ro watched the couple. Kurama had risked his life for her. . . no, for Hiei. Seeing the way Hiei's eyes gazed into the golden eyes of the youko, she knew that their hearts belonged to one another. Hiei still cared for her, but not the way he cared for Kurama.  
  
A choking sound grabbed her from her thoughts. She looked over to see the silver youko shuddering in a coughing fit. Blood fell from his mouth and his breathing became slower.  
  
"Kurama, no, please Kurama, don't leave me. . ." Hiei started. Tears welled up in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. Small clinking sounds filled the room as those tears turned to black gems. He bent his head down and covered Kurama's bloodied lips with his own. The fox responded briefly, but slowly, his tensed up body replaced and his head fell to the side, breaking the kiss. "Kurama? No, God please no, NO!" Hiei yelled making Ro wince at the pain in his voice. The koorime hugged the fox's body to his own, uttering inaudible things.  
  
Gems kept falling to the floor and with every one, Ro felt pain stitch its way into her heart. No, she couldn't let this happen, not to Hiei. Slowly, she approached them. She put a slim hand on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Hiei, move," she ordered, her tone told nothing of her feelings. Hiei hesitated, but sensing something coming from the other youkai, he moved aside. Where he once was, Ro knelt down next to Kurama's still form. She reached behind her neck and pulled off the chain that held onto a black tear gem. The one Hiei had given her so long ago as a declaration of their love. It matched perfectly the one around Kurama's neck. She took the gem from its chain and held it in the palm of her hand. Her hand began glowing sapphire blue, as did her eyes. Suddenly, she was in her cloaked form again.  
  
"Ro. . . ?" Hiei began, but could not finish his sentence. Her palm she placed on the large wound in Kurama's abdomen. The dark tear gem glowed amber and seemed to liquify. The amber pool hovered above the wound before it swirled into the bloody hole. Then, right before Hiei's eyes, the wound began to heal, gradually becoming smaller until there was nothing left except for the tattered clothing. Hiei gasped as Ro stopped glowing and her cloaking for disappeared. She turned to him then, a soft smile on her lips.  
  
"It is done" As if on cue, a gasping sound came from Kurama. Hiei was at his side immediately. The fire-youkai took the fox in his arms once again.  
  
"Kurama?!" his voice was shaky. For him, the few seconds that ticked by before Kurama opened his eyes seemed like hours. But as soon as those beautiful orbs opened Hiei took the fox's lips in an eager kiss. Kurama wrapped his arms around the petite form of his lover and kissed him back. Once they parted, both panting, Kurama smiled up at the dark figure.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again, love, how-?"  
  
Hiei responded to the partially asked question by pointing to Ro, who was tired looking, her blue eyes looked unhealthily weary. She tossed them a half smile, although it looked forced.  
  
"You saved me," Kurama, said.  
  
"A life for a life, Kurama, my debt to you is repaid." Suddenly, her entire body became transparent and began fading.  
  
"Ro!" Hiei cried. He wanted to run to her, but Kurama held him back.  
  
"Hiei, your tear gem was a token of the love you had for me. . . . I always said that one day I'd give you something in return. The life of the one you love is MY token of love for you. . . bye. . ." And with that she disappeared completely. Now, everything was silent, and remained so for at least ten minutes. Finally, Hiei stood up and looked down at Kurama with a smile. He offered the fox a hand up, which Kurama took. Hiei pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Let's go home," said the fire demon. "Hiei," Kurama began.  
  
"I'm okay. It's time to let her go. I'm in love with you, Kurama," he said.  
  
The fox nodded and slipped an arm around Hiei's waist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
